A typical day at beacon
by guyver 2
Summary: teams RWBY and JNPR must fight for their lives against 3 beo-wolves and king taijitsu and an ursa.


It was April in the year 2023 on a Friday within the city of vale at the beacon monster hunting academy. It was relatively quiet with the exception of the sounds of roars from monsters and ammunition from weapons going off deep in the emerald forest. Where we find a group of beacon student's confronting several Grimm monsters there were eight students in total that made up two teams of four. There was team "juniper" this team consisted of a girl named Nora valkery Nora is the more crazy member of the team. Then there was ren he is the more disciplined and Zen member of the team. Then there was pyhrra she is the more experienced member of the team. The there was their team leaded juane arc he wasn't the best fighter but he does his best. The other team was team "rwby" this team was an all girls' team the members of this team were Weiss an heiress to her families dust company. Then there was Blake she's what they call a "Faunus" she could hear things from great distances and could see in the dark. Then there's yang an overly chipper hyper active party girl who doesn't take a lot of things seriously but is easily angered. Then there's ruby yang's adopted sister she's not as chipper as yang and takes things more seriously but isn't easily angered like yang. These two teams protect the city of vale and the rest of the world from the monsters of Grimm.

"Yang go give Nora a hand." Ruby announced. "Got it sis." yang replied. Yang then rushed over to help Nora fend off a beo-wolf. "Blake go help out pyhrra please." Ruby requested. "Already on it ruby." Blake responded to go help pyhrra fend off a death stalker. "Weiss go help…" ruby started to say but was cut off by an ursa knocking her to the ground with its claw. "Hang on ruby!?" jaune exclaimed in urgency as he rushed to his friends' aid. "Come here you over grown fuzz ball!?" jaune exclaimed as the ursa swung at his shield. "Uh-oh." Jaune said in worry. "jaune duck!?" yelled ruby as she swung at the ursa with her scythe. "Whoa!?" exclaimed jaune as ruby took off the ursas' head with her scythe. "Sorry about that Jaune my bad." Ruby apologized "don't worry about it." Jaune replied. "Weiss go and help out ren with that king taijitsu." Ruby exclaimed. "No problem ruby. " Weiss responded.

The battle between the two teams and the monsters of Grimm went on for several hours to the point where everyone was at the point of exhaustion. "This isn't good they won't go down." Blake stated. "We've got to turn the tides of this battle." Pyhrra responded. "No kidding pyhrra." ren acknowledged agitated tone of voice. "Guys head for the cliff face." Ruby suggested. "Are you crazy we'll be cornered by these things!?"Weiss replied in disbelief. "Just trust me on this." Ruby assured her friends. "If we die I'm blaming you." Weiss exclaimed. The two teams then began to run to the cliff face past the old forest temple ruins. "Okay so now what oh fearless leader." Weiss asked sarcastically. "Just wait for it." Ruby replied as the Grimm began to move in on the two teams. "Uh ruby what are we doing?" yang asked in a somewhat worried tone of voice. Ruby began to move backwards towards the edge of the broken walk way. "Guys when I say now we jump got it!?"Ruby explained. "Are you crazy!?"Weiss exclaimed in both surprise and shock. The monsters got closer to the two teams. "Now guys jump!?" ruby cried. Doing as they were told the two teams jumped to the other side of the broken walk way. "Yeah!? We made it." Ruby cheered in joy at their success. "Yeah so did the three beo-wolves." Jaune exclaimed. As the two teams noticed that three of the monsters made the jump. "Yeah I know that." Ruby replied. "I get it you were thinning out the amount of monsters that were chasing us." Weiss exclaimed in both surprise and astonishment. "Yeah most of the monsters were too big to make the jump and would have fallen if they tried to make it." Explained ruby. "Huh!? Guess you're not as clueless as I thought you were." Weiss admitted. "I honestly don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Ruby replied.

The beo-wolves began to close in on the two teams as they growled and snarled with drool dripping from their fangs and mouths. "Uh Weiss, ruby we really should take care of these things." Blake reminded them. "Oh yeah… right no problem we out number them eight to three." Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah this should be easy now." agreed Weiss. "You think the two of them would be worried right now." Exclaimed phyrra. "Yeah but look at them they're treating the situation like a big game." Replied ren. "Now that's crazy even for me." Nora admitted. "You ready Weiss?" ruby asked her teammate. "Yeah as long as you don't run away screaming." Replied weiss. "Me?! I'm not the one who ran away at the sight of a little old beo-wolf pup." Ruby mocked. "Uh ruby, weiss could you two please focus!?" exclaimed jaune. "Yeah jaune's right you two really should focus." Nora agreed. "We know were just having a little fun while we take out these beo-wolves." Weiss replied. "Yeah were just making this a little more creative and interesting." Exclaimed Ruby. "Well maybe you two should treat this a little less like a game and more like a serious situation." Exclaimed ren. "You know you can be a real kill joy sometimes ren you know that?!" ruby responded. "Can we please just kill these beo-wolves already?!" yang shouted as her eyes turned red for a split second. "We know yang we know we got it?!"Weiss exclaimed as she ran towards one of the beo-wolves. "No Weiss wait!" ruby warned as Weiss was attacked by the beo-wolf. "Uh oh." Weiss muttered as ruby ran towards the be wolf and slashed it with her scythe. "And you say I'M reckless." Ruby commented towards Weiss's brash actions. "Okay I get it I rushed into a fight blind you don't need to beat me over the head with it." Weiss responded. "Well obviously she does cause you sure weren't acting like you usually do." Blake stated. "Well excuse me for trying to be more pleasant and fun!" Weiss shouted. "GET DOWN!" jaune screamed as one of the be wolves swung its claws at ruby and her team. "My turn." Ren exclaimed. "Ren wait don't go after those things alone. Aha Nora pyhrra your with me were gonna back ren up." Jaune exclaimed. Ren was rushing towards the beo-wolves as fast as he could and prepared to fire his weapons when Nora and pyhrra started firing their weapons to cover ren's back. "What are you doing these things are mine!?" ren shouted. "Were giving you covering fire so you don't end up getting killed!?" Nora responded. "I appreciate your concern but I can handle this myself." Ren replied. "No you can't none of us can we need to work as a team instead of two teams." replied pyhrra. "THANK YOU!?" jaune agreed. "They're both right we need to think as one big team no two small teams." Ruby commented. "UGH!? Fine we'll work as one big team." responded ren. "Okay I got a plan to send these beo-wolves to the underworld." ruby explained. "I really hope it's a good one." Blake exclaimed in a somewhat worried tone. "You guys remember how we killed that nevermore?" ruby asked. "Well yeah but that was one really big grimm not three small ones." Jaune answered in concern. "What are you getting at here sis?" yang asked. "just line the beo-wolves up and get ready to launch me." Ruby replied. "right ren, Nora, pyhrra. We're lining these beo-wolves up for ruby." Jaune ordered. "right Jaune." Replied pyhrra. "no problem!?" Nora replied in an excited attitude. "you can count on us." Ren ensured.

Knowing what they had to do Jaune, Nora, ren, and pyhrra ran at the beo-wolves and herded them together like they were cattle. Meanwhile yang and Blake had hooked Blake's grappling hook to two giant stone columns while ruby jumped into the giant sling shot like structure and Weiss had prepared a mystic seal to hold ruby in place until she was ready to fire. "I really hope you know what you're doing." Weiss exclaimed in a worried tone. "hey it worked once. why not twice?" ruby exclaimed. "well for one thing last time we did this you had a bigger target." Weiss stated. "size isn't always everything in a battle Weiss." ruby replied. "and two we could over shoot and you could crash." Weiss continued. "gees way to kill the mood Weiss." Ruby joked. "save it for later if and when this plan of your actually works." Weiss exclaimed. "NOW!?" ruby yelled. And with that Weiss Blake and yang launched ruby into the beo-wolves and landed on the face of the cliff. "Weiss if you'd be so kind" ruby stated. "on it!" Weiss shouted as she used her powers to make a path for ruby to run up on. As ruby ran the beo-wolves eyes grew dimmer and dimmer and when ruby reached the top of the cliff she decapitated the three beo-wolves and let their bodies fall into the abyss. "Well I think it's safe to assume that the beo-wolves are dead." Chimed yang. "No kidding yang were the ones who killed them. " ren responded in a hypocritical tone of voice. "Hey don't talk to me like that!" yang yelled. "Guys that's enough arguing." Blake interjected between yang and ren. "Yeah Blake's right we fight monsters not each other." Ruby agreed. "Yes. miss rose is correct as well as Miss bellodonna ." Exclaimed professor ozpin beacons' head master. "Professor Ozpin how long have you been watching us fight those monsters?" ruby asked the head master. "On the contrary I've been watching you this whole time." Professor Ozpin replied. "So why didn't you help us?" yang asked. "I could not interfere with this exercise." Professor Ozpin replied. "Wait you mean to say this was all a training exercise?" Weiss asked almost furious. "Yes. You mean you didn't know." Professor Ospin exclaimed. "Not really. No." ruby responded.

End.


End file.
